


Monster AU

by MidnightMarev



Series: Paid Commissions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blood, Blood Drinking Mentioned, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Mad Scientist Logic | Logan Sanders, Paid Commission, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Warlock Deceit | Janus Sanders, Werewolf Morality | Patton Sanders, Zombie Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, monster au, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarev/pseuds/MidnightMarev
Summary: The lights start flickering in their shared house and Roman goes on a small adventure to figure out who the hell is preventing him from "painting with good lighting".This was a paid commission I did for my friend Pup (aka @PunkPatton on Twitter). My first commission ever, actually. I had so much fun writing this and you're more than welcome to commission me as well, I'll share my prices if you want it and other conditions here. I feel so professional now-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Paid Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077668
Kudos: 13





	Monster AU

“LOGAAAN!!!”

Lights flickered all over their shared house as a high-pitched scream was heard echoing down the corridors followed by a dark cloud mist and a burst of strangled laughter. A door was slammed so harshly it opened up again, and two red eyes appeared in the darkness, stalking towards the dark blue laboratory-slash-bedroom door.

The vampire knocked on it harshly and nearly punched the owner of the room in the face when the door was opened, revealing a man dressed in a dirty white lab coat, tie, and dirty square glasses.

“Watch it, Roman!” the scientist sneered and adjusted his glasses. “With your supernatural strength, you could’ve easily sent me flying to the back of my lab with a broken nose, teeth knocked out, as well as possibly severely damaging my back and at least getting a concussion!” The vampire merely rolled his eyes.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be doing experiments in the middle of the night that cuts off my lights then, nerd!” Roman retorted exasperatedly, eyes losing their red glare as his hands flew about dramatically while he spoke. “I need that light for my paintings, you know?! It needs to be precise and you messing with the lights in the entire house isn’t helping one bit!”

Logan searched Roman’s face when his eyes caught a tiny bit of blood at the corner of Roman’s mouth. Now he was the one to roll his eyes. “And you’re sure that’s the only reason, Roman? And not the fact that you didn’t have the perfect view of a certain young man’s neck?”

If he could, Roman would be blushing infuriatingly while he quickly wiped the blood away. “Oh, shut up!” Roman near-screeched in embarrassment which only earned him a cocked eyebrow from the scientist in front of him.

“What’s going on, LoLo?” a third person asked from inside Logan’s lab-room. His voice was steeped in sleep and as he came closer to the light you could see he was clutching a stuffed puppy to his chest with his one arm while he tried wiping the sleep from his eyes with the other. If you took a closer look, you’d notice a fluffy tail sleepily wagging from behind him as well as two ears sticking out of his messy curly bedhead of a hair. He yawned and exposed some rather sharp canines.

Logan turned around to the young werewolf and slowly started to lead him back to bed. It was a full moon and Logan would rather not have a repeat of last year’s puppy incident where the young werewolf ran out into the woods and adopted a bunch of wolf puppies that they had to quickly return to their parents while also dealing with the moonsick and very paternal werewolf. “Nothing, Patton dear. Just Roman being his usual overdramatic self. Just go back to sleep, love. Let the sleeping pills work, okay?”

“M’kay, Logie,” Patton mumbled sleepily as he let himself be led back to Logan’s bed. “Love you, Logan,” Patton sleepily said as he cuddled under the blankets and into his stuffed puppy with a smile.

Logan smiled softly and kissed Patton on the forehead. “And I, you, Patton.” He then turned back to Roman in his doorway. “I have not been conducting any loud or electricity demanding experiments all night, Roman. Do you not think I would’ve taken into consideration that tonight is a full moon?” Logan deadpanned at him, to which Roman again would’ve blushed if he could. “Have you tried asking your in-law? I am not the only one conducting experiments in this household, though I’m the only one who actually cares about scientific accuracy,” Logan scoffed. As a scientist, he was not a particular fan of ‘magic’.

“Right, um, I haven’t- I’ll do that right now!” Roman scurried away at the look Logan gave him. Though he was a vampire, he was not going to go up against Logan. The mad scientist was extremely scary when he chose to be and was not someone you’d want as your enemy.

Roman flew upstairs in his bat form to the attic where the warlock spent most of his time. “That’s all you got?? I didn’t even feel anything, you’re losing your grip JanJan,” someone cackled from behind the attic door. The cackle belonged to the only other -though less graceful- undead in the household; Remus, Roman’s twin brother. Roman, who’d shifted back to his humanoid form, knocked hard on the door and silence fell behind it. The door slowly opened revealing a well-kept man in black and yellow robes with scales littering the left side of his face, adorning a rather stylish bowler hat and a yellow snake with two heads lazily draped across his shoulders.

“What now, Roman?” the warlock drawled at the vampire. From behind him, Remus had taken off his right hand and waved it above his head, his own way to say hi to and gross-out Roman without interrupting Janus.

Holding back a grimace from Remus’ greeting, Roman composed himself and responded. “Could you two keep it down with whatever you’re doing up here? You’re making the lights flicker violently and I’m trying to paint in specific lighting. You two are ruining that.” Roman crossed his arms, trying to match Janus’ unimpressed expression, though failing slightly.

“Yeah right, Roman. I can smell Virgin’s fresh spilt blood from you,” Remus grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “You two were getting it on in there, don’t deny it.” Remus laughed hysterically when Roman started sputtering violently. The zombie loved teasing his vampiric brother.

“Well, just do whatever YOU’RE doing during the day when I’m asleep, okay?! Less annoying for everyone, if I do say so myself,” Roman huffed when he regained his composure.

The warlock waved his hand uninterested. “Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. I’ll stop trying to find a spell to reverse the zombification from your brother and my boyfriend because you wanna get hard.” Roman looked away slightly while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m joking, Roman. We were just trying to see if Remus actually can’t feel any pain at all. I’m not gonna stop trying to find the spell until Remus is no longer wanting to eat me in a non-sexual way, don’t worry,” Janus reinsured the vampire with a sigh. “We’ll keep it down from now on.”

“Th-thanks, Janus. Um… see you guys at breakfast then, I guess?” Roman awkwardly said goodbye and flew away in his bat form again.

Back in Roman’s room in the basement, the only normal human in the house was still lying in Roman’s bed, a few dried drops of blood on his neck, holding back laughter from when the vampire stormed out of the room because of the lights.

When Roman returned he flopped back down on the bed next to the human with an exasperated sigh. “That was quite the adventure.”

His human partner turned to him and playfully batted at Roman’s arm. “Dude, it was a totally unnecessary one. Seriously,” he giggled and rolled his eyes.

Roman looked at him and tenderly stroked his cheek and flickered his eyes towards his neck and back to his face. “I’m not so sure about that, Virgil. They were messing with my perfect view of your face, my dark knight.”

Virgil giggled softly and batted at his arm again. “Sap. You’re a vampire, your vision is better in the dark than anyone else’s.”

Roman looked at him seriously. “I just want to make sure I don’t hurt you when we’re doing this, my love.”

Virgil’s face softened. “I know, but you could never, Roman. Besides, I like it,” the cheeky human smirked up at the vampire, exposing his neck slightly again. Roman’s expression started matching Virgil’s, moving on top of Virgil, smirking.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
